Mastery Mark
by The Creator95
Summary: Some have a destiny chosen for them by those around them, but sometimes we break away and find our own path...This Naruto did as life must go on. No matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There were many things that Naruto hated at the moment and the number one thing that was at the top of his list was his favoritism showing teacher Kakashi Hatake. That mask wearing Jonin had blatantly brushed Naruto off in favor of Sasuke Uchiha; so much for equal treatment. The blonde was currently roaming through the village angrily; his thoughts on how much bull his so called sensei spouted when he spoke of team work and all that stuff. Wanting to take his anger out on something Naruto proceeded to kick a rock which slammed into a wall, it didn't help at all. Walking faster Naruto didn't see that he was going into the forest; he also didn't notice the trees that seemed to move on their own as he passed them. Naruto's anger blinded him to the point where he finally let out a frustrated scream of anger. "What are you yelling for kiddo?" a voice questioned; looking up Naruto saw a man who seemed to emanate power and wisdom. The man's hair was a light brown color and his eyes were blue much like Naruto's own eyes. "Yelling won't solve your problems you know." the man stated with a smile. Naruto looked down in shame; he must've sounded like a spoiled child.

"Sorry about that mister, I was just a little upset about something; I didn't mean to bother you." Naruto apologized; he had enough manners to do such a thing despite how he usually acted around others.

"No need to apologize to me child, I know how you feel; name's Sora." The now named Sora said with a smile; this calmed Naruto down enough. "What's your name kiddo?" Sora questioned leaning against a tree.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a small smile, this man not knowing who he was, was strange. Everyone in the village knew him as the Kyubi brat, and that was sticking with him even now. "Nice to meet you, Sora." The blonde said.

"Same to you, Naruto; so what are you doing so far out here anyway?" Sora asked with a bit of concern in his voice "I myself was just meditating." He said yawning.

"I was just so angry with someone so I stormed off, I didn't know where I was until you said something." Naruto explained. Listening to Naruto's words, Sora understood just how the blonde felt; he knew the same feeling for years until he finally found some inner peace with not only himself, but others around him. Sora could tell by Naruto's posture that there was something very wrong with the boy both physically and mentally; almost like the light had been kicked out of him and the darkness was too weak to try anything.

'Eh what's the harm in helping the kid out?' Sora asked himself "Can I see your wrists for a minute? Don't worry I won't harm you." Sora said reassuringly. While his request was strange and rather unusual, Naruto was hesitant to oblige but felt no bad intentions coming from Sora; he seemed like he genuinely wanted to help him. Putting out both of his wrists, Naruto flinched when Sora touched his left wrist; the light brown haired man mumbled something before moving onto the right wrist. Sora's eyes narrowed at what he found; the boy's light and darkness were completely out of sync with his heart. This not only caused his body some serious problems but blocked off what felt like an ocean of power inside of the boy, almost like a giant set of chain wrapping around his heart. That's when Sora felt and saw it, Naruto's heart was badly damaged to the point that fixing it was near impossible. Taking his hand off of the boy, Sora sighed, this kid needed help right here and right now.

Stepping back a few inches Sora held out his right hand much to Naruto's confusion; in an instant light materialized in Sora's hand only for it to turn into a blade. Naruto was immensely startled and impressed at the same time, but upon looking at the weapon closer he saw that it resembled a key. "This Naruto is a keyblade, a weapon of ruin, wisdom, defense, and mass power. Very few people can use one of these, and it looks like you've got the potential to." To this Naruto blushed a bit as nobody had ever told him that he had potential. Seeing this as a chance to get some training from someone who wasn't biased against him, Naruto quickly asked the question that would change his destined path forever.

"Will you train me?" Naruto asked with a smile. Sora was taken back at the sudden request he didn't know exactly how to respond, sure he was going to try and fix this kids heart, but training him was an altogether different thing. It'd taken him years to become a master beyond all other previous keyblade wielders, and master light, dark, and what was in-between. However he'd never considered an apprentice to pass on all of his knowledge to; the thought of teaching someone his extensive knowledge brought a smile to Sora's face along with a devious smirk.

"Alright kiddo, you want to become my apprentice; sure but just know this. I will not go easy on you just because you're like what twelve?" Sora said/questioned with an obvious questionable look.

"Thirteen, that's actually how old I am." Naruto corrected "And I don't expect you to go easy on me!" he exclaimed with a smile. Sora smirked, this kid had no idea what he just got himself into, but he'd find out soon. Pointing his key blade to the right Sora summoned a portal, its oval shape wasn't what freaked Naruto out nor was it the fact that it came from nowhere. No it was the fact that it swirled around with the colors of black, dark red, dark purple, and yellow; it was like a bad trip out. Naruto didn't have much of a warning when Sora grabbed him and carried him through the portal; leaving nothing behind.

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

The two came to what looked like an endless field of grass much to Naruto's amazement, however the place felt a bit heavy and strenuous on his body. Sora however wasn't affected by it in the least b it, he did however notice Naruto's predicament and chuckled a bit before speaking. "This place is called the hyperbolic time chamber, Naruto. Now before we start your training, please tell me how much time you have before this fight of yours." Sora said with a smirk, the blonde didn't even mention the chunnin exams but Sora recognized that look Naruto had; the look of someone who was going to have to fight and wasn't going to give up. Naruto nodded, it took him a minute or two but he was able to stand up a bit.

"One month, that's how long before the chunnin exam finals begin." Naruto stated as he gasped for breath. Sora's smile widened further; this was going to be fun. "What's with that creepy smile?" Naruto reluctantly asked.

"An hour in the outside world is an entire year in here, but here's the twist; as long as we're in here we won't age at all." Sora said summoning his keyblade once again "Now hold still this is going to feel…painful." Before Naruto could say anything a beam of light shot into his chest allowing Sora access to the boy's heart and mindscape; he'd need access for what he was about to do. Concentrating Sora entered the blonde's heart/mindscape.

Naruto's Heart/Mindscape

Sora found himself in front of a large cage, he could feel the powerful chakra coming from behind the cage; then he saw that seal and he frowned. That seal and the beast that it was holding was what was interfering with Naruto's potential, in truth the blonde should have activated his keyblade earlier by the looks of the place. This sewer wasn't natural at all, the beast though aware of Sora's presence kept quiet. Summoning his keyblade Sora stabbed it into the floor; immediately the sewer shook violently and the walls began to break apart. Light and darkness began to swirl in and flood the room, the beast while untouched by these two powers felt the threat they posed to him. Then the influx commenced; darkness and light swirled together creating a whirlpool of power that quickly crystalized into a staircase that led downward. 'Likely to where Naruto's heart is.' Sora thought to himself, he then turned to the beast "Don't worry I won't hurt him." In response the beast simply huffed and turned away.

"You'd better not otherwise you'll have to deal with me." The beast said in a threatening tone. Going down the crystal staircase Sora came to a familiar place, the Station of Awakening. There was Naruto asleep, his body floating feet above the stain glass floor that was completely blank; the blonde had nobody that truly cared about him and vice versa. In the sleeping blonde's arm was his damaged heart, it's cracked and broken appearance saddened the keyblade master but also strengthened his resolve to help the blonde. Gathering his strength Sora began to heal the damaged heart, he was seeing everything Naruto saw, and feeling everything Naruto ever felt. The sheer might of Naruto's pain almost overwhelmed Sora, only for him to do something that he thought he'd never do again.

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Naruto's eyes burst open as he shot up feeling his chest; something felt different but in a good way, he felt free almost like something inside of him had been unleashed. Opening his hand Naruto's instincts kicked in and he summoned his keyblade, needless to say he was psyched enough to get up and celebrate only for Sora's look to stop him. "Nice job kid, now let's get started time's wasting." Sora said before summoning his keyblade. Gripping his keyblade with both hands, it was obvious that Naruto's stance was primarily for strong two-handed strikes. 'Looks like a little bit more of me rubbed onto him than I expected.' Sora thought before charging forward. This was the start of a grand adventure for Naruto.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto could feel the horrid pain his bones and muscles, Sora's training was extremely harsh, and the blonde was surprised that he even survived the first few days. Learning how to fight as a keyblade wielder was a difficult process counting the magic lessons, however his kage bunshin helped with that; gaining their memory made the process a little easier. Naruto's magic arsenal consisted of curaga which was the first spell Sora made him master, firaga, blizzara, thundara, aeroga, reflega, and finally dark volley; this made Naruto a lot more powerful than he already was, but he was no master yet. Sora had also gotten Naruto to read a bit on the history of the keyblades, light, and darkness; this included Naruto learning about heartless, nobodies, and the unversed who didn't exist anymore. The two keyblade wielders had been in the hyperbolic time chamber longer than they had planned; as twenty three days had passed in the outside world. This realization had prompted Sora to bring Naruto back much to the blonde's displeasure, Sora had told him that he had business to attend to, but he'd be at the finals. This brought a smile to the young blonde's face. Naruto found himself walking home after Sora left, he felt satisfied with his training considering how long it had taken; the years that passed inside were the best years of his life, and looking at it now, he was older than everyone; well minus Sora.

It was the middle of the day and Naruto was heading home, there was only a few day before the finals and he didn't have much to do. Upon reaching his house Naruto felt a sort of neutral feeling toward it, he hadn't been there in days/years but in truth he didn't really miss it. But he stopped before he could touch the knob "Come out whoever you are, you can't hide from me." Naruto said in a serious tone, he didn't like it when people were watching him. A chuckle was heard when a white haired man dropped down in front of the blonde. "Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto demanded.

"I am known by many names across the Elemental Nations, but you may know me as the legendary sannin Jiraiya!" the now named Jiraiya said as he struck a pose. Deciding to just ignore the strange man, Naruto went inside to get some sleep; he didn't feel like dealing with the odd man just yet or at all. The next day Naruto was awoken by the sound of someone banging on his door and while he wanted to ignore it, and hope that whoever it was went away; the banging got harder and louder forcing him to get up. Upon opening his front door Naruto was greeted by the angry face of his teammate Sakura Haruno who looked a bit more upset than usual, in the angry at someone way. Naruto stared at her with contempt, not a lot but just enough for her to know that she's being very rude by almost breaking down his door.

"What do you want? I was sleeping." Naruto questioned, Sakura was about to say something but she felt that the blonde wasn't worth the breath. Out of spite she simply walked away much to Naruto's annoyance, she just ruined his sleep time. The days blew by fast until the time for the finals was here, in that time Naruto had only gone out to restock on more diverse food as Sora had encouraged him to eat things other than ramen. Looking in his dresser Naruto saw something that wasn't familiar, a new outfit. An orange and blue zip up hoodie, a short sleeved black shirt that went with it, and a pair of red and orange baggy pants that had a small red bag attached to it; the bags use was unknown but it did look pretty cool. Getting dressed Naruto was relived to feel that the new outfit fit very nicely. Leaving his home Naruto dashed to the stadium, he wasn't sure whether or not he should use his keyblade for the upcoming fight; after all his magic made up for his lack of jutsu. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop Naruto noticed the people down below who were heading to the stadium much like himself; the same people who'd made his life a living hell even now. Now he questioned his loyalty to the village because it was obvious that he wasn't going to get anywhere as long as he stayed in Konoha. His dream to become Hokage was just that a dream, he couldn't rise up with so much prejudice against him, that much was obvious.

Entering the stadium Naruto saw that the place was packed with people, some from the village and some from others, but Naruto didn't really care about them. The blonde was looking for Sora who promised that he'd be here to see Naruto fight, Naruto was starting to think that his master wasn't going to show up. Then Naruto saw him in one of the lower seats, he smiled in relief. After the proctor announced the first match, everyone one the stadium floor expect Naruto and Neji jumped into the stands. 'If I remember correctly, he can shut down my chakra; so I need to keep my distance and try to tire him out with clones; better safe than sorry.' Naruto thought to himself. Making ten clones Naruto had them rush forward; Neji quickly made short work of them, not to Naruto's surprise. Neji was fast and strong that was obvious, but he had a weakness everyone did. Throwing a barrage of shuriken, Naruto wasn't surprised that Neji dodged them.

"Is this all you have to offer, I thought you were going to beat me for Hinata." Neji goaded, but Naruto simply smiled at the arrogant Hyuga's words.

"I'm not doing this for her; I'm doing it for me." Naruto said much to everyone's surprise; suddenly he was in back of the Hyuga boy. Neji didn't have time to react when Naruto gave him a swift kick to the back of the head; he quickly recovered only to see that Naruto was coming straight at him. Naruto's barrages of punches were either dodged or block by Neji though blocking was extremely hard; seeing an opening Naruto quickly casted firaga. The spell sent Neji tumbling back with a burn mark where his stomach was; standing up Neji quickly used the move that he didn't think he'd need for this fight.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" Neji exclaimed just in time as the spinning chakra dome sent Naruto back into the wall much to the blonde's surprise, when he looked up however he saw that Neji was still spinning. The dome died down and Neji stopped, but that was all Naruto needed to see. Slowly getting up Naruto smiled much to Neji's confusion; then Naruto charged forward. "You fool!" Neji yelled, and when Naruto got close enough, he once again brought up his ultimate shield and sword. Immediately Naruto jumped back and summoned his keyblade; in the stands many were shocked to see Naruto wielding such a strange weapon, expect for Sora. The keyblade that Naruto held was the kingdom key just like he had, Naruto's heart had been so damaged that he had to use pieces of his own heart to fix it. The side effects would present themselves for the rest of the blonde's life.

Back on the battlefield Naruto waited patiently for his chance, and then it came; the dome started to die down and Naruto slashed right through it. And then with one slash Naruto knocked Neji unconscious, lucky for Neji, Naruto used the blunt side of the kingdom key and not the side that he used to slice things in half. There was silence in the stadium until they all began cheering; unsummoning his keyblade Naruto smirked as he walked to the combatant's area. He was greeted by the surprised faces of the other Konoha contestants. The next match was Sasuke versus Garra, but when the raven haired Uchiha didn't show up the match was pushed to last. The third match was Shino versus Kankuro.

"I forfeit." Kankuro announced much to everyone's displeasure. Appearing behind his apprentice, Sora rubbed Naruto's head with a smirk. The blonde smiled upon knowing that his new sensei was impressed by how quick he won, and with little use of the keyblade made the victory all the more sweeter.

"Nice job out there kiddo." Sora complemented, his presence mystified the others. The proctor them called the contestants for the fourth match; Shikamaru versus Temari, and while the lazy Nara was contemplating throwing the match. Naruto made sure he didn't by pushing him over the railing.

"Make us proud!" Naruto exclaimed happily much to Shikamaru's annoyance. As the match started Sora couldn't help but notice the looks he was getting from some of the Konoha Jonin such as Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai. Their looks were suspicious and accusing, but none more so than the Hokage. Sora said nothing as he turned back to the fight at hand; if they had a problem with him then they should say it to his face and not glare at him like he was doing something wrong. Naruto frowned upon seeing that Shikamaru forfeited his match; what a waste of time if he wasn't going to actually defeat the girl. "Boring!" the blonde said with a frown. The next match was Sasuke versus Garra, and Garra was already on the field ready to fight. Sasuke however was nowhere to be found, the proctor gave the late Uchiha five minutes to show up otherwise he'd be disqualified. Five minutes passed and Sasuke still hadn't show up, his wastefulness of the favoritism that was given to him was horrid.

"Since Sasuke Uchiha hasn't arrived, I must disqualify him!" the proctor announced much to the people's displeasure "The next match will be Naruto versus Garra." His words startled the blonde who looked at his sensei.

"Don't worry kid, you can win this." Sora reassured him, Naruto nodded and jumped onto the field. Naruto now stood in front of the sand using genin; calming himself down Naruto began to think very carefully about how he would fight this guy. Sand and water didn't mix and a thunder spell would most likely break through that sand defense of his, Naruto smirked as he got into a fighting stance. After hearing the proctor yell 'hajime', Naruto jumped back to avoid the sand tendrils that Garra was trying to kill him with. Jumping high into the air Naruto casted firaga a few times only for Garra to block the spell, granted his sand was burning off because of the flames. When Naruto landed on the ground he quickly casted blizzara much to everyone's shock, the spell hit its target dead on. The result was near instantaneous as the heat from the firaga spell melted the chunks of ice that had enveloped Garra's sand and immobilized him. Naruto's plan was short lived as Garra jumped away from the sand turned mud, and more sand gushed from his gourd.

"Sand bullets!" Garra exclaims as compressed bullets of sand launched themselves at Naruto. Summoning his keyblade, Naruto sliced and slashed each and every bullet; none of them hit their target. "Sabaku Kyū!" immediately the bullets of sand that Naruto had deflected clutched onto his left leg "Crush." The sound of Naruto's bone breaking resonated through the arena, the blonde didn't scream however as he quickly jumped to the side making the sand release him. Pointing his keyblade at his now broken leg, Naruto casted the spell that would save his life many times in the future.

"Curaga." Naruto casted as a green glow enveloped his entire body; he then stomped down on the leg to show that it was no longer broken. "Dark volley." His voice was low enough that nobody could hear him, and suddenly from his left hand he launched a volley of dark blasts. Garra prepared to block only for a sudden pain to register in his arm and back, a gash could be seen as a trickle of blood spilled out while his arm was either broken or dislocated. His sand shield dropped and Naruto kicked him forward right into the many blasts of darkness, but Garra wasn't down yet. "You're pretty resilient, but I grow tired of this; so allow me to end this!" blinded by rage Garra sent a tidal wave of sand at the blonde. Gripping the kingdom key with both hands, Naruto ran forward and slashed straight through the sand attack, obliterating it. Time seemed to stop for Garra as everything suddenly went black, he knew that he'd lost but he couldn't help but wonder; why didn't he use Shukaku's chakra. Naruto stood over the unconscious sand shinobi and smiled, picking him up from the dirty ground, Naruto carried him to the medical area.

Even when he was announced the winner and the crowd began cheering for him like there was no tomorrow, Naruto didn't stop as he truly didn't care about their cheering. Looking in back of him, Naruto saw Garra's siblings; their expressions said everything he needed to know. "Come now, wouldn't want him suffering any permanent damage would we?" the blonde questioned as he continued to walk. After laying Garra down on the bed Naruto looked to Temari and Kankuro with an oddly calm smile "It'd be best if you stayed here with him." Naruto said getting up "Oh and when he wakes up tell him, I said hi." With that Naruto headed back to the contestants booth. Garra's eyes snapped open and for once he felt oddly calm granted he'd just lost, but when that Naruto kid hit him with that weird blade. Garra felt and saw bits and pieces of Naruto's childhood; they'd shared the same hell and the same burden.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Garra chuckled a bit before turning to Kankuro with a smile. Back in the contestant's booth Naruto was once again leaning against the railing with a calm façade, this was interrupted by Shikamaru's question.

"So what happened to you anyway?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I trained, learned new stuff, and found someone who was interested in my potential." Naruto happily explained.

"You mean that guy that rubbed your head." Shikamaru stated.

"That's correct Shika." Naruto's tone seemed to be extremely happy, like he was having the time of his life or was expecting something after the finals were over. "Looks like its starting." Naruto's features suddenly turned dark as he quickly undid the genjutsu that was falling over them. Suddenly explosions could be heard in the distance, as well as the screams of the villagers. The invasion had begun. Turning around quick Naruto cut a sound shinobi in half using aeroga "Do me a favor and survive alright, I want to get something to eat after this." the blonde said as he made over two hundred clones while the original jumped up to help the Hokage, leaving Shikamaru with his clones. Cutting down any who dared to jump in his way, Naruto landed next to Sarutobi much to the old man's surprise. Then the barrier came up trapping the three inside with each other.

"Naruto?!" Sarutobi exclaimed in confusion.

"Looks like the boy has come to join his Hokage's death!" Orochimaru said with a sickly smile.

"Nope, I just came here to kill you, and to make sure the old man didn't die." Naruto said before launching a barrage of blizzara blasts at the snake sannin, Orochimaru slyly dodged each one but for each one that missed, it created a pillar of ice on the rooftop leaving the sannin with little room to move. Not needing to take a hint Sarutobi quickly unleashed a fire jutsu while Naruto unleashed another spell.

"Katon: Karyūdan/Aeroga!" the two yelled at the same time, the result was the normal stream of fire turning into a violent and large flaming tornado of death that burned anything that touched it to a crisp. The explosion that came when it hit the barrier was strong enough that the two had to use chakra to keep themselves up. Though they couldn't see the snake, both knew that he was somewhere amongst the smoke and dust. Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly tackled Sarutobi, the old man's eyes widened when he saw Orochimaru's sword pierce Naruto's body. The sword then pulled itself out, going back to its master.

"Well I didn't get you, but at least I got that brat." Orochimaru hissed as he shed his horridly burned skin. Sarutobi checked the blonde's pulse only to see that he was bleeding bad.

"Come on Naruto don't die." Sarutobi pleaded, he then turned to Orochimaru with eyes full of hate; he charged at his former student with monkey king Emma in hand "Now I'll finish what I started and bury you once and for all!" as they fought, Naruto struggled to get up. He'd been stabbed in one of his vital organs though he didn't know which; all he knew was that he was in some serious pain. Suddenly Sarutobi was in front of him almost as if he was guarding him "Naruto, I want you to stay back that's an order!" though the old man's intentions were good, Naruto had no plans on staying down.

"Looks like I'll need it after all." Naruto said to himself with a smile "Come darkness!" in that moment Naruto's entire body was consumed in a terrifying darkness that nobody minus Sora knew about. When it cleared Naruto's appearance had changed; his eyes were now a golden-yellow color, and he was now wearing a black and red organic-looking bodysuit complete with boots. In his right hand he held the Void Gear and in his left he held the Oblivion, two keyblades of power and darkness. This was Naruto's Anti-Form and with this he planned on killing the sannin known as Orochimaru.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Revised

The darkness that was emanating from Naruto gave anyone close to him a sense of dread, hopelessness, and despair. The power overwhelmed the senses and caused fear to take over, looking at the sannin, Naruto was pleased to see that the man was fearful though he was trying not to show it. "Naruto what's happened to you?" Sarutobi questioned, the blonde looked to him for a mere second before looking up with a smile, and then he spoke.

"This is what's called an Anti-Form; after I kill this snake then I'll explain everything to you. I promise." Naruto said with a smile "And before you ask, no this isn't Kyubi's chakra." The blonde was then gone from sight, and it was years of experience that allowed Orochimaru to block the single keyblade strike from above. The second strike however forced the sannin to jump back as Naruto stabbed into the ground, he looked up at his target with bloodlust, and he wanted to kill this man so much. Charging forward at speeds that were damn near impossible to follow Naruto slashed at the sannin with the two deadly keyblades, for Orochimaru this seemed almost impossible to believe; this child was faster and stronger than he'd predicted. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden kick to his back via Sarutobi; this allowed Naruto to land a severe blow to the sannin. Orochimaru's left arm fell to the ground as he screamed in agonizing pain, the darkness was eating away at his flesh. "Don't try growing that back, my darkness prevents it from coming back; and at the rate its going, your bloodstream and chakra coils are going to be completely destroyed." The blonde explained.

"No I won't die to some bastard brat!" Orochimaru screamed in anger, but just as he was going to get up a flash of dark went across his face. His eyes were hollow, and the sound four were speechless at what they had just witnessed. This boy no older than thirteen had just decapitated their master, Orochimaru the Snake Sannin; well former Snake Sannin. Sarutobi showed very little sadness for his now dead student, but it had to be done. Picking up the head Naruto held it in the air and looked at the sound four who promptly let down the barrier.

"If you run you'll end up like your former master, from now on your lives belong to Konoha and me." Naruto's voice was infused with darkness making it sound terrifying and right now his authority was unquestionable. Sound and Sand shinobi dropped their weapons upon seeing that their leader was dead; looking to Sarutobi, Naruto smiled as he turned back to normal and the two keyblades disappeared. "I can collect the bounty on this guy right?" his question received a nod from Sarutobi who quickly ordered the sound four to be locked up, the council would throw a fit about having to pay Orochimaru's bounty to Naruto; but they didn't have a choice. It had been a few days since the invasion and Konoha was recovering quickly, and people were getting back into their daily routine. Sora while extremely proud of his apprentice had scolded him about the dangers and risks of using Anti-Form, he felt worried that Naruto would have some adverse side effects, but after a throw examination Sora found none. Currently the two were headed to the Hokage Tower for a meeting that the Hokage wanted with Sora and Naruto, as they walked people immediately recognized Naruto as the one who won the finals and killed Orochimaru; they seemed to respect him a bit more. But the other rookies had been avoiding him for whatever reason, even Choji who was normally really nice; Naruto simply shrugged it off. Entering the Hokage's office, the duo was greeted by Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Jiraiya; needless to say Sora felt a bit uneasy about this situation. "I take it this is a serious matter?" the blonde questioned. To this the three men nodded much to his annoyance.

"First things first." Sarutobi said pulling out a silver suitcase from underneath his desk "Naruto here is the bounty for the Sannin Orochimaru. A total of one hundred and twenty million ryo." The blonde's eyes twitched as he held the suitcase in his hand, then his face darkened as he realized the other reason why he was here. "You promised an explanation Naruto, and I need to know otherwise I must assume the worst." Sarutobi explained hoping to get through to the blonde. Naruto sighed as he remembered his promise, he glanced at his sensei with a nervous look, but Sora simply nodded giving him permission to tell the truth.

"During the one month break period during the chunnin exams, I met Sora in the forest and he said that he saw potential in me; that I could become a keyblade master like him. He offered-…well I asked for training to become one and he accepted. I became his apprentice." Naruto explained his story did make sense to the tree but there were a few more questions that Sarutobi had for Naruto's own safety.

"What exactly is a keyblade?" Jiraiya questioned, to this Naruto and Sora frowned.

"If I tell you then none of you can mention this to the council, keyblades have a history of starting wars and mass destruction." Naruto said in a serious tone, he'd seen what a single keyblade wielder was capable of via Sora's memories. The trio agreed to the condition and Sora cast a silence spells over the room so that nobody on the outside could hear them. "There are many legends of what a keyblade is, but they are currently used as literal keys to seal or open the barriers between worlds, as well as to "lock" a world's Keyhole, preventing certain creatures from attacking that world's heart and killing it. This is just what Sora and I know any prior history was lost during the Keyblade Wars which resulted in the death of thousands of keyblade warriors." Naruto's explanation while helpful gave Kakashi incentive to ask a question that Naruto wasn't comfortable answering.

"There are other worlds?" Kakashi asked suspiciously, and to this Naruto nodded slightly nodded causing him to scoff in disbelief.

"If this is true then what brought you here, Sora?" Sarutobi asked "I can only assume that you, yourself came from a different world." Sora chuckled a bit before answering.

"My being here was caused by him." Sora said pointing to Naruto "You'd be surprised by the amount of light and darkness that this kid was leaking from his body and heart, I could see it from my ship. So I can down here to investigate only to find an upset kid who was rejected by his own sensei; and the rest you can probably figure out." The keyblade master explained. Sarutobi looked to Kakashi who looked down in guilt "However it was while I was training Naruto did I meet a very odd beast, the Kyubi." He said surprising the three men "I swear first she wants to help Naruto and then she wants nothing to do with him, but I can tell that she cares about the kid." His words confused them; the Kyubi caring about Naruto was just something that they couldn't believe to be true. "Any more questions?" Sora asked.

"One last question. What are your plans now?" Jiraiya asked; Sora needed no time to think about this at all.

"I will continue training Naruto of course, just because the finals are done that doesn't mean that the kid's training is over." Sora said much to Jiraiya's annoyance, he needed to teach the kid before it was too late. "If that's all then we must be going, its lunch time." Sora said before Naruto ran through the door with his money. Once outside Naruto found himself and Sora heading to his house, they were halfway there when someone jumped in front of Naruto causing him to smack the person with the suitcase.

"What the hell was that?!" Sasuke exclaimed in anger.

"Oh hey Sasuke, you shouldn't jump out on people like that it's dangerous." Naruto chided "Where were you at the finals anyway, I had to fight Garra in your place." The blonde said in annoyance. Sasuke's anger subsided upon hearing that as the memory of what Sakura had told him came back, Naruto beating that Garra kid made his blood boil. And then the news of the blonde killing Orochimaru made him want to fight the blonde even more, he wasn't going to be left behind. His sharingan activated as he stared at Naruto, the blonde sighed as he knew what Sasuke wanted; a fight to prove who the best was. Then the chakra signature of Sakura and a few others came up, looking behind him, Naruto saw the rest of the Rookie nine including Neji. "What are you guys doing here?" he questioned only for Sakura to step forward, and then Shikamaru got in front of her.

"Truthfully we were dragged along by Sasuke after, Sakura told him about what you did during the chunnin exam finals, and now as I'm sure you've guessed; Sasuke wants an audience when he fights you." Shikamaru explained. Naruto turned to Sora.

"I have to fight my teammate." He said handing the suitcase to Sora, Naruto ushered for Sasuke to follow him, and the rest followed. As they walked Kakashi and Jiraiya saw this and followed as did Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Anko who had nothing better to do. Naruto was leading them to training ground seven; stopping in the middle of the field Naruto turned to Sasuke. "For me this is just another fight but for you, it's important I guess so let's go wild." with that Sasuke charged at Naruto throwing kick after kick and punch after punch, each one Naruto either blocked or dodged much to Sasuke's annoyance. Kicking Sasuke away, Naruto prepared to dodge anything; suddenly a flurry of fireballs launched themselves from Sasuke's mouth and went straight at Naruto. On instinct Naruto casted reflega, this blocked the fireballs causing them to explode on impact. Sasuke looked up in triumph only for Naruto to dash out of the smoke and give the Uchiha a swift kick to the jaw sending his tumbling back, but it wasn't enough as Sasuke quickly recovered.

Activating his sharingan Sasuke ran forward at speeds that Naruto could easily follow, the blonde dodged every attack that the Uchiha sent. Jumping over Sasuke, Naruto said one thing "Thunder." When the words came from Naruto's mouth, a bolt of lightning struck Sasuke's body burning his clothes at the same time. "That was a level one thunder spell." Naruto said neutrally and much to Sasuke's shock, his sharingan couldn't copy it. His entire body hurt from the attack but he pushed past it and pulled out a kunai, this caused Naruto to do the same as he wouldn't bring his keyblade out for this; a hint of arrogance kept him from bringing it out. A small series of cuts came across Sasuke's arm, but this went unnoticed by him; suddenly Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and twisted it. "Aeroga." And with that a burst of wind sent Sasuke back and unconscious, Naruto turned away; this fight was over. Sora sighed as he saw Naruto walk away; was it so hard for the kid to get some peace time.

Three days passed and Naruto was once again called into Sarutobi's office, his training had been advancing well. But apparently the Hokage had a mission for the new chunnin granted Naruto didn't wear the vest because it interfered with the flexibility in his chest. Naruto stood in front of Sarutobi with a mask of normal happiness, but not for the reason Sarutobi thought. "The reason I've called you here today is because I need you and Jiraiya to find and bring back Tsunade Senju." Sarutobi said smiling at Naruto's surprised expression. "I'm stepping down as Hokage and she'll be the one to take my place." He said seriously. To this Naruto nodded, he'd take this mission extremely serious granted he was going with that perverted sannin; Naruto had caught Jiraiya peeping on the woman's bath a few times and exposed him. Now he had to work with the guy in order to bring back the new Hokage, what luck. After accepting the mission Naruto stepped outside only to be greeted by the toad sannin. Naruto wasted no time and headed to the gates.

"You know where this woman is right?" Naruto questioned with a stern expression.

"Of course I do, and would you stop giving me that look, it's freaky." Jiraiya said as he began walking, Naruto followed much to his own displeasure. As they walked Jiraiya found himself trying to start any kind of conversation with the blonde only for him to say less than three words, and that was rare on its own. "So you seem to really look up to that Sora guy." The sannin said with a smirk upon seeing Naruto's blush.

"He's the only true father figure I've ever had in my life so yeah I look up to him, I do my best when training and give nothing less than my one-hundred percent; failure isn't acceptable." Naruto said with determination. This surprised Jiraiya a good bit; he didn't expect that from the blonde. "He said that I reminded him of himself when he was younger." Naruto smiled as he summoned his keyblade and looked down at the legendary weapon "If there's a chance that I can surpass or even come close to his level, then I'll get there; that is my dream." The blonde said with a smile.

"What about your dream to become Hokage?" the sannin questioned curiously.

"A childish dream that won't be accomplished as long as I'm in Konoha, that place is like a dream killer when your different from everyone else." Naruto said in anger; suddenly he sliced down a tree in one swift motion. "The villagers are the worst and frankly I'm done trying to get their respect, I'm going my own path." His words would stick with Jiraiya for a long time. The rest of the trip was silent as they neared their destination, Tanzuku Town. Jiraiya led them to bar after bar and brothel after brothel until he spotted their target Tsunade was a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair, and her hair was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. Then there was the odd diamond mark on her forehead. With her was her assistant Shizune or at least Naruto presumed she was. "You do the talking; I'll only interfere if needed." Naruto said stepping away from the white haired man.

"Good to know." Jiraiya said nervously as he walked forward "Hey Tsunade!" he called, the woman looked at him before taking a large swig of her sake. Following the toad sannin, Naruto couldn't help but wonder how this would all turn out; he'd drag the woman kicking and screaming back to Konoha if he had to. If she struggled then he could claim self-defense, yeah that'd work. "So how's my favorite sannin?" Jiraiya questioned sitting down much to her displeasure.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" Tsunade questioned sounding rather annoyed "My luck has been shit all day and now you come along; things are just getting worse by the minute for me." She was drunk and Naruto could smell it clear as day. Jiraiya's face turned serious as he goes down to business.

"Sarutobi is retiring and he wants you to be his replacement, to take the mantle as Hokage." He explains in a serious tone. Tsunade began to laugh much to Naruto's confusion.

"Only a suicidal fool would take such a worthless job, and I'm neither of those things. So the answer is a shove it up your ass no." Tsunade said going for another swig only for it to shatter in her hands, her eyes narrowed at Jiraiya only for him to point at Naruto. "So you got yourself another apprentice." She said only for Jiraiya to rapidly shake 'no'.

"No, I'm just here because the Hokage decided that this mission needed some extra assurance; I killed one sannin and I'll do it again if nesscarry." Naruto said with a smile. Tsunade's eyes narrowed a him, she wanted to call him a liar but something told her that she couldn't. Instead she looked to Jiraiya who simply nodded much to her shock "Now what is it going to take for this all not to end in violence?" the blonde questioned only to get a glare.

"How about we make a little be, if you beat me then I'll give you this necklace and I'll go back with you." Tsunade said pulling out the first Hokage's necklace much to Shizunes shock "And if you lose, then you'll give me the bounty money for Orochimaru. Do we have a deal?" Naruto's smile spread across his face as he and Tsunade shook hands; they'd fight tomorrow. In the hotel room Jiraiya was freaking out at Naruto's decision to fight Tsunade, but the blonde only said that Tsunade was coming to Konoha even if he lost the fight. After all failure wasn't an option.

Konoha

"So this is what you were planning this whole time, using my own law against me." Sarutobi said angrily, but the anger faded as he sighed; there was no doubt that this was what was best.

"It's his choice and while I do know that you'll miss him; I know of only three people who would honestly miss him, you know that's not enough to get him to stay." Sora said calmly "Besides you know that if you try and make him stay then he'll likely find a way to leave on his own." He stated.

"Will he ever come back?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Of course he will, I know Naruto and he'll want to visit those he cares about despite them being in the same village that ruined his childhood and nearly killed him." Sora said, though each time he pointed that fact out, he knew it increased his chance of getting Naruto out of Konoha. "When they come back with Tsunade, then he'll say his goodbyes." Sora said setting a hand on Sarutobi's shoulder. The time was coming for the golden fox to run free and make the path of his own making.

Chapter 3 End

AN: Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yes I took out TenTen from the Highwind X crew/Naruto's party. Also Naruto won't be exploring multiple worlds just yet, however there will be some Final Fantasy characters going into Naruto's party. So yay!

Chapter 4 - Revised

Opening his eyes Naruto cautiously looked around the room only to see that Jiraiya was gone, he frowned upon seeing that the pervert was gone. That sannin was more trouble than he was worth; leaving him alone like this was such a dick move. Getting dressed Naruto prepared to find Tsunade and Jiraiya; the two were most likely together along with that woman, Shizune. The sudden knock at the door alerted Naruto to someone's presence, his eyes narrowed. His senses told him that the two that were behind the door were extremely powerful, and their intentions weren't good. Opening the door Naruto came face to face with a tall, raven haired man that looked a bit like Sasuke only older and better looking. Naruto recognized this man as Itachi Uchiha. Next to Itachi was a blue skinned man with what could only be described as gills, Naruto chuckled at the man's stupid looking smile. "Hello Naruto." Itachi greeted in a monotone voice "We're going to need you to come with us." His tone was completely hollow and his eyes held no emotion.

"Maybe I should chop off a limb or two so he doesn't run." Kisame said with a smirk "Won't kill him." While his logic was sound, but Itachi wouldn't allow it. Something was wrong, he could feel something strange raging inside of the blonde and it wasn't the Kyubi. Naruto took a step forward only for Itachi to back away allowing Naruto to stand in the long hall; the blonde stared at the Uchiha and smirked. Kunai suddenly clashed against each other, Itachi's sharingan blazed as he blocked the blonde's strikes; Naruto knew that this guy was stronger than Orochimaru. But he could also see that Itachi was slightly fearful of what he could bring out, blocking Itachi's kick, Naruto jumped back. Itachi narrowed his eyes, something wasn't right; their Intel told them that Naruto would be an easy catch as the blonde wasn't trained very well and was weak. Flexing his left hand, Naruto quickly casted Aeroga and sent it straight at the duo. Kisame quickly tried to absorb the chakra from the attack, only to be blown away like Itachi; there was no chakra in that attack. "Looks like the brat has some tricks up his sleeves." Kisame stated. Itachi however was slightly intrigued by the blonde's attack. Suddenly the walls and floor became fleshy much to Naruto's surprise, looking behind him, he saw Jiraiya.

"Well look who decided to show up." Naruto said mockingly only for the sannin not to answer. Knowing that staying was a death sentence, Itachi and Kisame quickly ran the other way only for Itachi to blow the wall open with amaterasu. "Well that sucked." Naruto commented once the missing-nin was out of sight; using a sealing scroll Jiraiya sealed up what remained of the black fire. "You mind telling me what that was about, I know you know something. People don't usually just come up to me and ask that I come with them." the blonde stated. Jiraiya sighed in agitation, he didn't expect for Akatsuki to make their move this early. Getting impatient with the perverted sannin, Naruto decided to take a shot in the dark "They wanted Kyubi." He stated; to this Jiraiya simply nodded. Silence passed over them as Naruto thought about this for a minute, feeling nothing, he simply sighed; this didn't really change anything. He could have killed both those men if he wanted to.

The two then left the hotel only to meet Tsunade and Shizune outside, Tsunade was sober so hopefully she wouldn't try and run. The sudden sight of the female sannin above him caused Naruto to jump away; the crater she made on the ground was made by a single finger. Naruto's eyes narrowed at this, he'd need to be careful otherwise he would really die if she hit him directly. Launching a dark volley into the smoke, Naruto didn't seem surprised when Tsunade dodged by jumping out of the smoke. Tsunade's fist was coated in chakra and she came slamming down onto where Naruto was, she suddenly dashed forward at the blonde. Reeling back her fist, Tsunade punched forward only for it to impact with Naruto's reflega. A large crack could visibly be seen, and so could Naruto's smirk. Tsunade suddenly found herself flying back into a wall much to her, Shizune, and Jiraiya's confusion. "Reflega's counterattack once it's struck, you activated it when you punched it." Naruto explained before appearing in front of the confused sannin, his keyblade to her throat "I win." He said before helping the woman up; good sportsmanship.

"Looks like you did." Tsunade said before handing him the necklace; tying it around his neck Naruto had to admit, it looked nice. With that the four were off to Konoha, Tsunade couldn't help but take a glance a Naruto from time to time. 'He's nothing like Minato, but there are some tiny hints of Kushina in there. The kid's definitely his own person though.' She thought to herself 'But who taught him, it wasn't that pervert that much is obvious.' She would find out who taught Naruto soon enough. Upon arriving at Konoha their destination was the Hokage Tower, they were let in no problem; apparently the Hokage was expecting them. Upon entering the office they were greeted by the sight of Sora and Sarutobi who seemed a bit nervous, but he smiled upon seeing Tsunade.

"It's good to see that you've come, Tsunade. You as well, Shizune." Sarutobi greeted, while Shizune gave a polite bow. Tsunade simply nodded. "Naruto there is something that, I must tell you and it'd be best if the three of you were here." He said looking at the other three adults, mainly Jiraiya. "Recent events have forced me to make a decision that's for the best of not only the village, but yourself as well. As of today I must revoke your status as a Konoha shinobi." The news shocked Jiraiya and Tsunade, but Naruto just seemed confused.

"Why, have I done something wrong?" Naruto questioned with a sad voice.

"No you've done nothing wrong at all, it seems that despite you killing Orochimaru, the council sees your new gained strength as a threat that comes from Kyubi. They're petitioning to have you executed after you defeated Sasuke Uchiha, but if you aren't a shinobi anymore then they can't do that." Sarutobi explained "After the second Hokage, the council has gained more power than they ever should have." His anger was evident.

"That's where I come in, Naruto even if you aren't a shinobi anymore, you know that they'll try to kill you no matter what. Since your training is far from complete, I'll be taking you off of this world in order to not only keep you safe, but train you as well." Sora explained "But that's only if it's what you want." Sora was indeed giving the blonde a choice, but Naruto's choice was obvious and while Jiraiya wanted argue; Sarutobi's glare told the sannin to shut up. For Naruto such a decision was simple, but kind of hard on his emotional state.

"If I leave…is there a chance I can come back and visit?" Naruto questioned only for Sarutobi to nod 'yes'; the blonde smirked before giving his answer. "Then I accept." He said taking off his headband "This belongs to Iruka, he gave it to me." Naruto then embraced the old man in a tight hug. "I'll go get my stuff." He said before sprinting out the door.

"Have you lost your mind?! You can't just let him go like this, there's too much at stake here." Jiraiya argued.

"I know that and I'm doing what's best for everyone! I know about Akatsuki and their intentions, and I won't allow them to have Naruto." Sarutobi exclaimed angrily "And you shouldn't start acting like you care about the boy at all, you were supposed to be there for him but you weren't, were you!" at this Jiraiya was taken back, he was guilty of abandoning Naruto when he was young. In Naruto's apartment, the blonde was packing his clothes and any other essential items that he would need, his hand then reached for the picture of him and the rest of Team seven but stopped. Laying the picture down flat Naruto knew that team seven was never meant to be, nor was it his destiny. He had a destiny and it wasn't in Konoha.

"Naruto it's time." Sora said leaning against the door.

"I'm coming." Naruto said with a smile; with that the two were off. Sora led Naruto outside the village and into a small clearing, there the two were enveloped in a beam of light.

Highwind X

Naruto found himself in a rather strange place, looking out of the nearest window he saw what looked like a planet. That night Naruto had the best night's sleep he'd had in years; unknown to him, he wasn't free of Konoha just yet as the seal on his stomach still had two unwelcome surprises. The next morning his eyes glazed over the ceiling and the objects in the room, this was where he'd been sleeping since he came onto the Highwind X; the ship itself was large enough for them to have separate rooms though the rooms were in the same hall. Getting up from the bed Naruto looked out the window only to see stars in the distance along with the vast colors of space, according to Sora, they were in another galaxy. But it would be a while before they would come to a world, although the worlds were connected the connection was long depending on the speed at which they traveled. In that time Naruto would train as much as possible as their destination was Twilight Town, there Naruto would start his training in the art of all that was in-between light and Dark. This itself was something that Sora debated teaching the blonde as it was a destructive level of power that could not be practiced in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. This would take a while before Naruto could truly master this power; hopefully his nobody would be agreeable otherwise things would get bloody.

In the cockpit a sudden pain came across Sora's body, the brunette coughed in his mouth only for a bit of blood to come out. His face twisted in anger and worry 'It's going to happen no matter what then?' Sora thought to himself, he could feel them dying; he wasn't going to be around to save them this time.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter is short and pretty much is just a mini build up to Naruto's mastery exam; also as of chapter 6, the pairing options can begin so review and put in who should be the lucky gal.

Chapter 5

If there was one thing Naruto liked about Twilight Town, it was the overall feel of the place; the calm and peaceful feel made up nicely for the lack of shinobi around. Naruto watched as children happily played while adults casually talked to each other about their business. The duo headed into the forest, their next destination was The Old Mansion; Sora had bought it a couple years ago. Upon entering Naruto had to admit that it was much nicer and cleaner than his old home, but then again almost anything was nicer than his home back in Konoha. His feeling s of happiness was suddenly overwhelmed by pure, agonizing pain. Naruto fell to the ground much to Sora's shock, Naruto's eyes widened as drips of blood poured from them and his screams echoed through the mansion. Quickly grabbing his apprentice's arms, Sora attempted to hold the blonde still; however upon touching the boy, he was hit with a sort of disorientation that allowed him to see what was going on. "Time for an eviction notice!" Sora exclaimed putting one hand on Naruto's chest. "Release and return to your bodies!" he exclaimed only for two small balls of light sprung from Naruto's body and out of the open window leaving a very angry Sora and a sleeping Naruto. "Those were two hearts, and they definitely didn't belong in Naruto. Did they just try and kill him?" his question of course went unanswered as he carried the unconscious Naruto to his room. Whoever those two were caused Naruto a lot of pain and could have killed him had it gone on any longer.

A few days later Naruto awoke and the training could begin. The first thing was to educate Naruto on what a nobody was, the concept was simple enough but when it came to accessing Naruto's nobody powers; that was a bit more difficult. Naruto's nobody powers weren't the easiest to muster out due to Kyubi's want for Naruto to use her power instead. Summoning and using the standard thorns that nobodies used was easy, energy attacks were simple as Naruto's chakra training contributed to it, and attaining the abilities of someone like Xemnas was a bit harder considering Naruto had some trouble controlling this new power. Now when it came to Kyubi's chakra, that issue was a lot harder once Naruto had proven that he was ready to handle the baggage that came with the Buji's intense chakra. While he could go full chakra mode, it wasn't recommended unless he really needed it as combining it with his magical abilities would put a serious strain on his body. It might even kill him if he ever went over his limit in battle.

This achievement was attained four years ago and right now the now seventeen year old Naruto was fighting for his life. Sora had brought him a so called sparring partner by the name of Sephiroth; the man was brutal in terms of fighting. Dodging another slash of the one winged angel's blade, Naruto quickly jumped back only to grip his side in pain, he'd been stabbed at least six times and healing was becoming harder to do. "Running away will do you no good child." Sephiroth taunted as he calmly shifted to the left a bit. Naruto's eyes widened as he desperately blocked the many strikes that the powerful man had sent, his way. "Despite taking multiple wounds that would be fatal to a normal person, you still stand…good." he said with a smirk he quickly jumped into the air, dodging Naruto's single slash. Red chakra suddenly flared from Naruto's body and for a second, Sephiroth lost sight of the blonde only to go on the defensive. Every Keyblade strike was blocked until the powerful chakra faded down enough for Sephiroth to knock, Naruto down to the ground effectively knocking him out. Slowly and carefully he floated down to the downed teen, staring at him with interest.

"Told ya, he was a fighter…surpassed me faster than I thought." Sora said jumping down from the roof. Over the years Sora had begun to truly see Naruto as a son, and vice versa for Naruto who saw Sora as a father. The sudden sight of Sephiroth's left arm bleeding caught Sora's attention, he smirked. "Looks like he did get a good couple of slices in." he stated.

"It's more damage than you ever did." the one winged angel stated neutrally. Sora only laughed at Sephiroth's words, true he'd never left any visible damage on the former SOLIDER, but he had defeated him three times and that was an accomplishment that spoke volume. "But I must ask; are you sure that he can do what needs to be done?" he questioned; while Sephiroth usually didn't care about what Sora did. The issue at hand affected everyone in all worlds, and Sora was putting the task on one boy.

"I've trained him for years longer than Aqua, Ven, Terra, Riku, and myself; I know he can do it." Sora said reassuring the silver haired man "And it will show when he takes the mastery exam…he won't be alone after it; he'll have all of my allies and resources including the support of the leaders." To this Sephiroth scowled.

"The mastery exam is going to scar him for life and you know it; no matter how strong it'll make him, he'll never be the same." Sephiroth argued only for Sora to smirk.

"Don't tell me you've started to care about my little apprentice." Sora teased, and for a moment all was silent "When he's at one-hundred percent health then bring him to the Keyblade Graveyard." With that Sora disappeared into a portal leaving Sephiroth to care for the injured Naruto.

Disney Castle

King Mickey could feel his presence in the castle very easily "Many of us thought you had died back then." Mickey said angrily before jumping from his desk, keyblade drawn and ready to strike. Sora came from the shadows a grin plain on his face "And now you show up so unexpectedly." He stated.

"Sorry about that, back then I just didn't want to be found by you guys." Sora said not even bothering to bring out his keyblade "I trust that you've heeded my warning." To this Mickey nodded sadly.

"You know that I couldn't just ignore it despite the idea being so farfetched…I'd hoped that you were wrong, but..." Mickey trailed off in silence; Sora understood the King's distress. "In your message you mentioned that your apprentice would be taking over. Are you sure that he's ready or even the right choice for the job?" he questioned. Sora could only give him the same response that he gave Sephiroth, he then proceeded to tell Mickey what Naruto was like and what to watch out for. Afterwards he left in another portal, but not before giving his final goodbyes to the King and his old friends Donald and Goofy.

Keyblade Graveyard

Sora was now clad in his golden and red armor, and he wore no helmet. His eyes glazed over the battle ground that once staged the largest battle since the Keyblade War; the World War was a war that he led all those years ago against Xehanort and his massive army. So many lives were lost during that time, including a few of his friends. Kneeling down and stabbing his Ultima Keyblade into the ground, his eyes closed in patience. He didn't know how much time had passed but the sudden sound of footsteps caught his attention, looking up he saw Naruto staring at him. Standing up he said only one thing that started the final fight "Only one of us will leave this place alive my apprentice, your objective now is to kill me. That is your mastery exam!" Sora exclaimed. The two charged at each other; the pain of a son having to kill his father would soon consume Naruto's very soul.

Chapter 5 End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Keyblades clashed together in a violent shockwave that caused the ground to crack and crumble, kicking Naruto back, Sora immediately rushed the blonde intent on destroying him. Sora followed up with another extremely hard kick that sent, Naruto tumbling back hard and fast; he quickly regained his footing and sent a barrage of fireballs at his master all while running forward intent on attacking. Sora only scoffed at Naruto's tactic, jumping high into the air he saw that the fireballs were following him, but this wasn't a surprise. Sending a shower of ice downward he was able to easily block the flames, but the sudden overhead attack via Naruto was also easily blocked by the Ultima Keyblade. In less than a second Naruto began his barrage of strikes on his master, Sora simply blocked each and every strike Naruto attempted. 'What are you doing Naruto, this isn't like you, and you aren't this reckless!' Sora thought to himself only for him to jab Naruto in the gut. The blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke "Shadow clone?!" he sounded surprised, and in truth he was as he'd forgotten about that technique. Dashing to his left, Sora wasn't able to dodge the dark blast of energy that Naruto had sent from behind, he was then sent spiraling downward to the hard ground by Naruto's keyblade strike. Landing on his feet albeit his armor was singed and a bit damaged, Sora looked up to see his apprentice land as well; he could tell that the blonde was injured from that first kick. Taking no time Sora charged forward.

'Shit!' Naruto cursed as he jumped back avoiding Sora's attack which smashed into the ground creating a mini crater 'that would have killed me had I not dodged…he's serious, I-I have to kill him.' He realized that his father figure was indeed serious and he wouldn't pull any punches. Sora suddenly disappeared from Naruto's sight despite the blonde never taking his eyes off of the Keyblade Master 'Gotta dodge again!' he panicked using flash step to dodge another powerful strike, only this one hit his chest creating a long, bloody gash. Sora wasn't even in the same place for a millisecond before he disappeared once again. "Reflega!" Naruto exclaimed creating a shield of light that surrounded him on all sides. Sora's keyblade smashed into it, but the shield held up and then did what came next; it exploded sending Sora flying back into a large rock formation. Getting up he stared at Naruto with eyes not of hate, but of relief; the boy was doing well.

"But it's time to pull out the big guns now." Sora said with a smirk, he hoped that Naruto would survive. Sora's body was suddenly enveloped in a ball of light and dark power; the ground trembled like a fearful child as rocks floated into the air. Energy shot out destroying various large rocks and mountains, Naruto was forced to dodge as the glow intensified, he could feel the power emanating from his master. Naruto knew what this was as Sora had told him of it a few times during training, this was the fabled final form, and Sora had just skipped three forms. In truth Sora had only ever showed and taught him Valor, Wisdom, and Master; but never Final.

"Gonna have to go full force on this." Naruto mused "Kyubi you ready for this?" he asked the woman.

**"Hell yeah, let's finish this!" **Kyubi replied in an excited tone, but she knew. No she felt how this fight was affecting Naruto's emotional state, and it was getting worse by the second.

"Activate Master Form!" Naruto exclaimed and immediately his body glowed and exploded into a shower of light revealing Naruto in his master form. His body was now covered in a chakra shroud that resembled what was known as an ethereal being wearing a full-length haori with a black undergarment, six magatama markings surrounded his neck, on his left arm was the heartless emblem while his right held arm held the nobody emblem. His eyes were now orange and in one hand he held his Kingdom Key which seemed to have some sort of electric looking power flowing through it, while the floating One-Winged Angel Keyblade was held in place by a yellow aura surrounding Naruto's hand. Sephiroth had given him that particular keyblade after their spar.

The ball of light and dark cracked and fell apart revealing Sora in his silvery and black armor, though only the bottom part remained giving full view of his scarred chest. The Oath Keeper and Ultima Keyblades floated behind him giving the appearance of folded angel wings, his eyes went to Naruto and he smiled. The two disappeared as if they were never there, but high in the air four keyblades clashed violently multiple times as both tried to overpower the other. "Ragnarok!" Sora exclaimed unleashing the advanced form of the infamous combo attack. Every hit was successful including the blasts of magic that came at the end. Recovering quickly Naruto scowled, his hesitation was getting to him.

"Thorns!" Naruto said as the thorns generated from behind him and went straight for Sora who immediately flew upward. He dodged from left to right even downward as he flew. This lasted until he was surrounded on all sides. "Judgment blast!" he exclaimed as both his keyblades glowed in unison; he then aimed them forward and fired. A large beam of chakra and magical energy went forward straight at the thorn prison that had Sora inside; suddenly the prison was blasted open but not by Naruto. Sora had charged forward using every bit of power he had, he was literally covered in power.

"Naruto!" Sora yelled as he pushed the blast back, Naruto struggled to keep putting more power into the beam as the strain of both magic and chakra was damaging his body faster as he pushed himself. In that moment Naruto made the decision, he charged forward both Keyblades ready to fatally strike Sora. Seeing this, Sora continued, his Keyblades ready to do the same. As the two neared each other Naruto knew he needed an opening no matter what.

"Father!" Naruto exclaimed, and in that instant Sora faltered, his eyes widened at what Naruto had just said. 'I'm Sorry!' tears flooded down the blondes face. Naruto's keyblades struck in an X formation, he was now behind his master crying. Sora could only smile as the memories of his time with Naruto came flooding back, and with that his very life flashed before his eyes; good and bad times all up until now. He felt Naruto grab his now limp body, the blonde floated to the ground but upon landing he broke down as he held Sora close. "I didn't, I just—" Naruto started.

"I know." Sora said weakly "And I couldn't be more proud of you." he stated with a smile, but the tears that came from his eyes couldn't be stopped. "I just regret that I won't get to be there with you anymore, but I know you can succeed…you, Naruto are my successor and my son. Blood or not I love you kiddo." Using what strength he had left in his arm, Sora placed his right hand on Naruto's chest. Sora's body glowed "From here on out you are, Master Naruto Leader of the World Leaders Council" Naruto's eyes widened in shock because of Sora's words, and then a tingling sensation went across his chest as he looked down to see what tiny bit of Sora's heart being absorbed into his body. On his chest but over where his heart was, was the dark blue symbol of a crown; this was his mastery mark. Looking down he saw that there was nothing left of his father, that was what Sora was and always had been to him; nothing was going to change that. But now with Sora's memories floating through his mind he knew now that he had a job to, and his first action would be to call a meeting of all the world leaders who'd been there during the war against Xehanort. The new connection he had with the other worlds weighed heavy on him now.

Chapter 6 End

AN: And now Naruto takes his place as leader, but the question here is; what did Sora warn King Mickey about and what does the connection to other worlds have to do with anything? Well find out next chapter! Also review and put in who you think I should pair Naruto up with, and what world you wan in the council (Please note that you must also include that world's leader as well aka that world's protagonist from the movie or show). PM me if ya want!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Short Chapter so heads up.

Chapter 7

This place, this place known as Castle Oblivion had staged many meetings when Sora was in charge, but now Naruto was in charge and he'd treat his new position with the utmost respect. Now the memories of his father flowed through his mind like a stream, Sora's memories told him many things, but the subject at hand was the reason he was calling this meeting. Taking a seat on the throne made of keyblades, Naruto sighed as he channeled magic into it; the large circular room lit up as five more thrones materialized into existence. Each one unique and different from the others, the leaders that Naruto was summoning would be sitting in these thrones. The thrones lit up in unison causing Naruto to narrow his eyes, but when the light died down; there they were all five of them and from Sora's memories, Naruto knew who all six of them were. "Leon, Fa Mulan, Hercules, Ariel, and Merida; it's my pleasure my meet with you all." Naruto greeted hoping that this would go well.

"So you're the famous Naruto that, Sora told us so much about." Leon stated gaining, the blonde's attention "He sent us messages about you, he bragged about how powerful you were becoming. But since you're here, I take it that Sora is…dead?" he asked; to this Naruto could only regretfully nod.

"So he really did name you, his successor." Mulan said with interest, in the war she was the one who held the east foothold. Her interest lied in whether or not Naruto knew what was going on, if he did then hopefully they could all come to an understanding on what needed to be done.

"Yes he did." Naruto stated, but the sadness in his voice when he said it could be heard by all. "But there are more pressing issues to address, as many of you know, Sora had done some extremely extensive research on the cores/hearts of the many worlds. This was possible by the unique connection he shared with Kingdom Hearts and thus all worlds he visited over the years. His research proved what he feared would happen, with Kingdom Hearts gone the worlds no longer have stability or a lifeline; despite the connection they share with each other." He paused allowing them to take in what he'd just said.

"So without a lifeline what happens?" Ariel questioned, though she feared the answer. In the war Ariel had taken up her father's triton and fought on the front lines with Sora and Leon. Currently she was ruling over Atlantica by herself as she and Eric had separated, it wasn't a peaceful falling out.

"Without a lifeline then the world will decay and die permanently, Halloween Town was the first to die; the chain reaction has started and it won't stop until all life in this galaxy is dead." Naruto stated, this was the reason Sora coughed up blood from time to time, he could feel the decaying of the worlds. A silence washed over the room as Naruto examined everyone's reaction to the news; it was obvious that they already knew of this theory, but not Halloween Town's sudden demise. "Now a solution is needed and while we can't stop the future destruction, we can save millions by moving now." He said, but his implication didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you suggesting that we take people from the worlds before they die?" Hercules questioned in a serious tone "Such a thing could cause mass panic, not to mention we don't have the means to transport them. And let's not forget one little problem; where would we take them?" he questioned.

"Hercules makes a good point." Merida commented "But we can't just sit here doing nothing otherwise we'll all die doing nothing, and I don't aim to do that." Her tone was determined to find a solution. Merida had lead the attack against, Xehanort's aerial force which had consisted of millions of flying heartless and nobodies.

"The Highwind X big enough to transport as many people as we can save; it's been modified to have similar functions as Castle Oblivion, meaning that we could save mer-people as well." Naruto explained, Aerial looked up knowing that, Naruto had said that last part to her specifically. "As for where we'll go, well there is a planet which Sora once explored; it's uninhabited other than the wildlife. He told me stories about it and its beauty, he called it Gran Pulse." This caused everyone's eyes to widen in surprise; Sora had mentioned a world like this a few times. Now however the world was going to be used, and it was obvious that Sora had planned this out very detailed; the meeting ended with everyone agreeing to prepare the people of their world. Naruto's thoughts then went to his home world; he needed to check up on Konoha to make sure that Sarutobi was okay. Also to see how things were in the village. Hopefully things had gotten better otherwise he could just leave the world alone for good.

Chapter 7 End


End file.
